


Clara

by Freddio507



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddio507/pseuds/Freddio507
Summary: Before Cullen's ''have you taken any vows '' conversation with the Inquisitor. Clara the barmaid sees that Cullen needs to loosen up.





	Clara

**Author's Note:**

> Adult Themes - Adult Only
> 
> Silly little one shot that I hope is an enjoyable guilty pleasure!
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Dragon Age.

Evelyn, the Herald of Andraste as she was now known, had managed to change the atmosphere of Haven since her arrival. There was a buzz Cullen noted, an element of hope for the people, that the Breach could be sealed. He noticed it with his men, they practiced with new vigour and whenever Evelyn walked past, they seemed to work even harder. Cullen could not deny her beauty, she was tall but lithe, her dark hair cascaded to her waist and her piercing green eyes disabled him useless whenever he looked at her in the war room. Nevertheless, Cullen knew that this was no time for distractions, he had work to do.

With every evening came another agonising headache, coupled with fatigue and sickness. He took a deep sigh whilst signing off the final report for the evening and looked at his hand, it was shaking. He grimaced, he felt so weak and useless, the effects of the lyrium withdrawals were at their worst, even Leliana had noticed his weight loss. He ignored her, of course.  He knew he couldn’t get to sleep feeling like this, so he decided that perhaps he should go out and have a walk in the cold night air. He left his tent which was situated not far from the Chantry and headed towards the tavern. He noticed that there were still several people inside and wondered if Rylen was in there, so he could discuss the training plan for the morning. Cullen opened the door to the tavern and was greeted to the warmth of the fire and numerous amounts of his soldiers shouting, ‘Evenin’ Ser!’. Cullen smiled and nodded to his troops and looked around the tavern for Rylen but to no avail. He turned back to the door to leave before;

‘Where do you think you are going?’

Cullen turned to the barmaid. ‘I’m leaving my lady’

‘No, you’re not’ she replied sternly. ‘Sit down and have a drink’

Cullen looked at her with bewilderment. She was young, much younger than him. She had long blonde hair that was tied into a loose braid and blue eyes that looked like ice. Cullen was slightly taken aback; the young women was beautiful. Cullen scratched the back of his head in thought.

‘I really shouldn’t my lady. I have worked to do and….’

The barmaid came over and pushed a pint into his chest which he quickly caught. She looked straight into his eyes and smirked.

‘This one is on me, Commander. Please sit down’

She motioned to the empty seat at the table. Cullen sat down and smiled gently at her, ‘Err, thank you.’ He responded awkwardly.

The barmaid crouched down next to him, allowing her cleavage to be exposed in her tight corset right underneath Cullen’s eyes. He tried his best not to look. Her eyes stared up at him.

‘All evening, all I’ve been hearing from your men is how uptight and serious you are. And then suddenly you appear. I want you to have this drink and I want you to relax. We can’t have our Commander fallen to pieces, can we? You need to relax’’

Cullen stared at her and then at his drink, ‘I guess you are right. One drink won’t hurt will it!’

The barmaid smiled and stood up. However, instead of moving back to the bar she bent over so her mouth was by Cullen’s ear.

‘You know, I’ve heard lots about ya’, how handsome you are. I didn’t believe it at first, but they were right. If the beer doesn’t release some tension, I know what will. My name is Clara and my shift finishes in 30 minutes.’ Cullen followed her movements as she walked back, she gave him a wink once she had returned to bar. Cullen looked at her with a blank expression and then looked back at his beer but then heat suddenly rose into his cheeks and he found himself shifting on his seat.

_Oh Maker_ , he thought, _I can’t do that. I’m the Commander. What if somebody finds out? This tavern is full of my men. She is beautiful though. No! Where would I even do it with her? No, stop, it isn’t happening_. Cullen turned to Clara just as she bent over to pick up a glass, exposing her cleavage again. Cullen turned his attention back to the beer. _Fuck! I can’t do this. Although it may loosen me up. She is so young though, is she even old enough? Maker how long has it actually been?_ Cullen sighed a deep sigh, _oh fuck it._

Cullen downed his drink. He rose from his chair and walked to the bar and cleared his throat.

‘My lady Clara, I am in need of your services. Official military business you see. Are you able to meet me in my tent?’

Clara flicked a piece of her hair from her face and smiled, ‘Well, if it is official military business then I suppose I must. I finish soon, then I will come to your tent’ She winked at Cullen. He gave her a curt nod before leaving the tavern.

The cold air hit him as he made his way back to his tent. _Fuck, what have I just agreed to? I need to make sure my tent is empty, and that my men have gone._ Cullen walked with haste back to his tent, luckily for him the area around the tent was empty and quiet. Cullen quickly tidied up a few items on his desk and turned down some of the oil lamps. He certainly didn’t want a bright silhouette appearing through the tent fabric. He took off his armour, so he was left only in his breeches and his undershirt and quickly washed his face. He looked at himself in the mirror as the water dropped off his skin and signed. _Maker, this is not how I thought this day was going to end._

‘’Knock knock’’

The voice startled Cullen, he quickly turned around to see Clara standing at the entrance of his tent.

‘Clara!’

Clara smiled and took a step into the tent. She was wearing a long brown cloak. She took little notice of Cullen’s personal space and his furniture and instead looked solely at him.

‘Are you ok Commander?’ she purred.

Cullen scratched the back of his head, ‘Yes, yes I am fine’

Clara smiled, ‘You aren’t nervous are you Commander?’

‘Me? Nervous? No of course not. I just…. it’s um…it’s.’

Before Cullen could finish her sentence, she walked over to him, he caught the scent of her sweet perfume. She grabbed his desk chair and placed it in front of the desk.

‘Sit down Commander’

‘Please, call me Cullen’

Clara titled her head, ‘Ok, please sit-down Cullen.’

Cullen sat down in the chair and Clara moved behind him. She began to massage his shoulders gently.

‘what are you doing?’ Cullen asked.

‘Shhhhh, just relax. You are so tense.’

Cullen sighed and let Clara work the knots in his muscles. He found himself closing his eyes and he focused on her hands. They were small but strong and found every area that needed tending.

‘You are very good at this’

Clara smiled, ‘thank you, it was something a friend of mine taught me. She was with a templar for a long time, she always used to tell me how tight his muscles were after training.’ Her hands moved across the top of his shoulders, ‘I was always jealous of her’

Cullen still had his eyes closed, ‘mmmm, why was that?’

Clara leant down to Cullen’s ear and slowly moved her hands down his broad chest, ‘Because she got to fuck a strong templar, a real man.’

Cullen’s eyes opened, he could feel her lips on his neck. He grasped her hand that was lying on his chest.

‘Is that what you want?’ he asked firmly

Clara stood up and walked around to face him, she ruffled his hair as she did so.

‘That is exactly what I want. Take your shirt off’

Cullen looked at her, her face was so young.

‘’How old are you?’’ he asked, he had to know.

Clara looked confused, insulted almost. ‘I am eighteen.’

Cullen didn’t respond.

Clara smirked as her hands reached for the clasp of her cloak. The clasp opened and in one motion the robe fell to the floor, revealing Clara’s naked body. ‘Do you believe me now?’ she added with pouted lips.

Cullen’s jaw dropped at the sight. He sat in his chair, his legs were wide apart, and he could instantly feel himself go hard. She was stunning, her blonde hair fell over her ample breasts and her hips were more than womanly.

‘Well Commander…. are you going to take your shirt off or am I going to have to rip it off?’’

Without any further thought Cullen stood up and pulled his shirt completely off, revealing his sculpted body, must to Clara’s delight. He took two long strides over to her, put his hand around her lower back and pulled her into a hot and passionate kiss. His hands ran up and down her body and hers ran over his sculpted arms.

Cullen’s hand reached the back of her head to pull her even closer to deepen the kiss and the other hand grabbed at her arse.

‘Get on the bed…. now’ he growled

Clara giggled and she ran over to the bed. She laid down on her back and spread her legs, eliciting a moan from Cullen. He stood at the edge of the bed and looked at her as his pulled down his tight breaches. Clara watched as his cock sprung free, Cullen noted the smile on her face when she saw his size. Clara got up onto her knees in front of Cullen and looked up at him with a doe eyed expression.

Cullen looked down at her

‘’Is this what you wanted, a strong man with a huge cock?’’

Her hand grabbed the base of his cock and her tongue followed it from the base to the tip, not once losing eye contact. ‘’This is more than I could have ever wished for.’

She closed her eyes and put all of him in her mouth, moving up and down. Cullen’s head rocked back as his hand grabbed her hair.

‘Shit’ he exclaimed ‘That is incredible’

Clara sped up her movements and used her hand to pump him.

Cullen looked down at the sight of her and laughed in disbelieve. Clara looked up confused.

‘What?’ she asked whilst licking his tip

He didn’t respond. Instead his pulled her up from under her arms and threw her back down onto the bed, Clara squealed in delight. Cullen drank in the sight of her body before getting on top of her. She ran her hands over his chest and chest hair and looked into his eyes.

‘I knew you needed loosening up’

Cullen smiled and leant down and kissed her passionately, he used his legs to open her legs wider and slipped his hand down to her wet clit, using his other arm to hold him up. He rubbed her and she groaned in pleasure, only making him harder. Unable to wait any longer, he used his hand to place his cock at her opening and with one hard thrust he pushed inside of her. She let out a gasp.

‘Maker you are so fucking big’

Cullen growled and started fucking her, gentle at first but then as she opened more for him, he fucked her harder and harder. She moaned in pleasure and called out his name.

Cullen could feel himself starting to perspire and ran a hand over his forehead to wipe the sweat away. He knelt up and positioned her so he was holding onto her legs and carried on to fuck her with the same tenacity. This position enabled him to see her large breasts move with every movement, making even Cullen moan.

‘Maker, Cullen……you are so good. I’m going to cum’ she screamed.

Acutely aware that his men were sleeping not too far from his tent, he put his fingers in her mouth, she promptly began to suck on them, and as she did so he quickened his pace. She came completely undone and cried out despite Cullen trying to silence her. He smiled at his efforts.

Clara breathed heavily as she came down from her high. She motioned him to stop and he did so. She shuffled underneath him, and he pulled out of her and let her move away. She sat back onto her knees and pushed him down onto the bed, so he was on his back. She gracefully threw her leg over, so she was sat on top of him. She looked down and smiled at the dishevelled Commander, whilst Cullen ran his hands up and down her sides and over her breasts. She lowered herself onto his cock, both groaned out in pleasure. She leant further forward so her breasts were almost in his face and began to ride him hard. His hand found her arse as he closed his eyes and took in all the sensation. Her moans grew louder once again but Cullen soon became impatient with lust. He flipped her over and pulled her up and ordered her onto all fours. She spread her legs eagerly and before she had any other thought, he thrust deep into her and began to pound her.

‘Yes, yes!’ She screamed, ‘how many women must be jealous of me….’ she managed through endless moans.

Cullen bit his lip, her words increasing his ego and getting him closer to climaxing.

‘….that the gorgeous Commander, the Lion of Fereldan is fucking me from behind’

Cullen groaned, ‘Keep talking like that and I am going to cum’.

His pounding was relentless, and Clara found herself in a state of absolute bliss.

‘Cum inside me. Fuck me with that big cock of yours’

Cullen’s hands gripped tighter on her hips and he could feel her tighten around him. He gasped out.

‘I’m going to cum’

Clara smiled, ‘Do it’

In 3 final hard thrusts, Cullen spilled inside of her. He groaned out loud and breathed heavily. He slowly pulled himself out and Clara fell onto her back. Cullen sat back on his knees and laughed.

‘Maker. That was really quite….’

‘Incredible’ Clara finished

‘Yes, you could say that. I err, I didn’t hurt you, did I?’

‘Hurt me? No, quite the opposite. She sat up to face him and trailed her finger down her chest. ‘Not only are you handsome and smart but you are a fantastic lay. You will make a woman very happy one day.’ Clara kissed him softly.

Cullen watched as she slowly got off the bed and attempted to fix her hair. She pulled the robe back on.

‘’You’re going?’’ he asked in a confused manner

‘Yes. I wanted to loosen you up and have some fun. Nothing more. You are a good man Cullen Rutherford, I hope you find your happiness.’

He rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’I appreciate you loosening me up. I think I um, I think I needed it.’ He blushed slightly thinking about what had just happened.

Clara smiled at him endearingly, ‘Get some rest Commander, I am sure you have an early start.’

Clara gave him one final look before leaving the tent. Cullen was left naked in his tent with only his thoughts. _Maker! How on earth and I going to sleep now!_

_………………………………._

Cullen stalled at the Inquisitor’s question. He was blushing like a virgin. She was beautiful and kind and here she was flirting with him on the training ground.

‘I am sorry…I didn’t hear what you said?’

Evelyn smiled her beautiful smile, ‘’Vows, you haven’t taken any Chasity vows have you?’.

‘No…I’ve taken no such vows. Maker can we talk of something else!’

Cullen thought of Clara, she was nothing but a casual lay. The Inquisitor however, well that was a entirely different thing.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
